The present invention relates to automobile engine components, and more particularly, to a cover for rocker arms on an internal combustion engine.
Conventional after-market rocker arm covers comprise a cover having a single cavity that encloses the rocker arms. In later model engines, the rocker arms also have mounted thereon a plurality of ignition coils that correspond to each cylinder in the engine. For the typical V8 engine, two rocker arm covers are employed for each bank of cylinders. Each of these rocker arm covers carries four ignition coils for each of the four cylinders in each cylinder bank.
The need for a cleaner, tidier rocker arm and coil arrangement has been extant for some time. However, the solutions therefor have been less than satisfactory.